


At a Glance

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soul Mate AU, haven't met each other, knew each other in another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which a glance says everything, and nothing at all.





	At a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Oikise.. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous because I rarely write for crosspairings.. BUT.. I was inspired by a friend of mine who really loves them! And this AU idea came to my mind.. and I.. well.. You'll just have to read to see!

They say the eyes are a window to a person's soul.

But according to two boys, that was nonsense... How can looking at someone show who they are? How can you trust someone just by taking one look at them? It doesn't make sense.. 

Kise Ryouta certainly thought that was _ridiculous_.

Oikawa Tooru thought that was absolutely **insane**.

Two boys. One's older. One is a captain. And yet they both have the same attitude... The same amount of fans..

"I'm sure you'll work well with him, Kise-kun," his make-up artist spoke, a soft smile on her lips, "I've heard he's also a sports fanatic."

"What does he play?"

"Volleyball."

"Oh."

It doesn't interest him in the slightest.. He's played Volleyball.. It's not nearly as fun as basketball.. Somewhere in Kise's heart, he's disappointed... He wanted another opponent to crush.. To put in their place.

"What's his name?"

She pauses, after putting the finishing touches on him, "Oikawa Tooru."

The name makes him frown, not in disgust per say... But Kise decides then and there...

_He doesn't want to meet him._

///

_"How do you know he's a good person?! You haven't met him before!"_

_A light laugh, a wave of his hand, and for some reason.. Iwaizumi wants to smack him._

_"You're too modest Iwa-chan! Of course I know him! He's THE Kise Ryouta... The best in my army.. Not only can he copy someone's moves instantly, but he adds a certain..."_

_They stop, and Iwaizumi crosses his arms, an eyebrow raised._

_"A certain...?"_

_Oikawa smiles, before shaking his head, continuing on his walk. Everyone's waiting,_ **_He's_ ** _waiting.. And Oikawa isn't the type to make others wait..._

_"There."_

_He whispers, pointing at the tall blonde, with matching hues of gold..  He shakes his head, holding his helm securely at his side, and turns his head, as if searching for something..._

_Or **Someone**.._

_"Isn't he great?"_

_Iwaizumi stares at his friend, and the King, in disbelief... He's never heard of Oikawa complimenting others... Especially those who are below his status.. He watches the blonde closely, finding himself snorting, shaking his head._

_"All I see is a child..."_

_Oikawa pouts, casting him a brief glare before returning his gaze to Kise.. He swears their eyes met, but it's hard to tell with the glass between them..._

_One day.. He hopes they'll be on equal grounds..._

_////_

"You're stupid, Shitty-kawa!"

He pouts, arms extended in the air in frustration.

"How am I stupid?!  Iwa-chan! This guy is on my level! Popularity wise!" he places his hands on his hips, stopping their trek. "And he's younger than me! How is that possible?!"

Iwaizumi shakes his head, sighing heavily, "Just be thankful he plays basketball instead of volleyball... Otherwise we'd have more problems than your looks.."

His green hues look up, and he sees the male his best friend is complaining about. He takes one glance at him, and makes a face, as if unsure he could be trusted..

"Is that him?"

Iwaizumi nods, though it's stiff, "That's him... Your rival in looks... Kise Ryouta..."

As if he heard his name,  Kise turns his head, though he doesn't look into green eyes.. No.. he finds himself staring at the other pair of eyes.. He can't tell whether they're honey or warm chocolate, but Kise finds that knot in his stomach again, before turning around and walking away.

Oikawa, for reasons he can't name, finds panic settle in his chest, as if something is calling to him.. Telling him to chase after the blonde who only glanced at him for a few seconds... His hand was outstretched, though he made a face, of hurt or frustration, Iwaizumi couldn't tell, before letting his arm drop. Oikawa bites his lip, before clicking his tongue, straightening his posture,

"Let's go Iwa-chan!"

He only nods, and follows behind, keeping his thoughts to himself.

///

_"Won't we get in trouble?"_

_A warm chuckle echoes in the silence, lighting the dim room. There's traces of fingers, a soft meeting of lips.. Unspoken promises are made that night,  entangled within two lovers who were forbidden to be with each other._

_"I'm the King." He declares proudly, cupping the younger male's cheek, "You're my knight... I can do whatever I want with you."_

_Golden hues observe his body language, but finds there's nothing to fear. Of course no one can overthrow the King... Everyone loves Tooru... Just like he does.._

_"If you say so..." he murmurs, moving to gently bite his ear lobe. His mouth traces his jaw line, fingers lacing together as he stares up at him, loving how he stares down at him.. A powerful King, despite being shorter, and he lets him have full control._

_"I'll always protect you..." he declares, sifting his hand through brown hair, drawing him close, "In this lifetime and the next."_

_Oikawa blinks, taken aback by the sudden words.. But he smiles, and settles into his embrace, letting Kise pull him in for a passionate kiss._

_"Don't let me down... Ryou-chan."_

_When they pull away for air, he stares into those beautiful golden hues and sees nothing but conviction... He knows.. He trusts Kise will keep his promise... Just like he intends on keeping him all to himself._

_/////_

It's the end of the day, and Kise waits around, hoping for Oikawa and his friend, who reminds him of Kasamatsu, to leave. There's just something  about him... He can't explain... But it's like...

_They've met before._

He doesn't like the way he finds himself staring at him, or trying to catch glimpses when he doesn't pay attention... Oikawa screams 'arrogance', 'dominance'... He's the 'King' of the volleyball courts.. Or that's what he overhears.. Whether he believes it or not, Kise doesn't know... But he finds this sudden urge to flee... 

So instead, he stays put.

"Thanks for having me!"

He watches as the older player is being forcibly removed by his friend, but doesn't make any effort to move... Mostly because he doesn't trust himself... There's just.. something in him... telling him there's no way they could've met before..

But when they share one last glance, Kise swallows the lump in his throat...

The truth is clear as day...

_Kise **trusts** Oikawa._

_Oikawa **trusts** Kise._


End file.
